helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Goto Maki
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Edogawa, Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese pop, R&B |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 1999–2007 2008-2011 Hiatus 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Zetima, Piccolo Town, Rhythm Zone |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Gomattou, Nochiura Natsumi, DEF.DIVA, Petitmoni, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, Akagumi 4, 7-nin Matsuri, Sexy 8, H.P. All Stars |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = rhythmzone.net/maki}} Goto Maki (後藤真希; Gotō Maki, born September 23, 1985 in Edogawa, Tokyo, Japan) is an Japanese urban pop singer, currently signed to avex trax's sub-label rhythm zone. Goto originally made her debut in 1999 as part of Hello! Project, and as the only third generation member of Morning Musume. She has sold over 1,727,900 copies in Japan alone. She is second best-selling solo artist in Hello! Project. Early in summer 2008, Goto left Hello! Project and moved to the rhythm zone label. Goto Maki's highest selling single is Ai no Bakayarou. Goto Maki's lowest selling single is Secret. Biography ]] ]] 1996 In 1996, Maki's father passed away from a fall while mountaineering. 1999 In 1999, Goto Maki joined Morning Musume when she was just 13 years old and became almost an instant favorite, helping them reach number one with the song LOVE Machine. She soon established herself as a talented singer and dancer and took the lead on a large number of Morning Musume tracks. 2002 In 2002 she graduated from Morning Musume to pursue a solo career and has since released four albums, as well as a number of singles. She was also in the Morning Musume ten year anniversary group, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai. 2007 On October 28, 2007, Nikkan Sports reported that her graduation from Hello! Project had been announced by UFA and took place on the last date of her tour. According to the article, her graduation was in response to her brother, Goto Yuuki's arrest, as well as different ideas in the direction of her singing career. On October 20, 2007, Yūki Goto (祐樹), Maki's younger brother and former member of idol group EE Jump, was arrested on the grounds he and two accomplices, aged 18 and 19, had broken into a construction site in Edogawe, Tokyo on July 15, 2007 and made off with 80 reels of electric cable worth approximately 1 million yen. According to Flash magazine, Goto and one of her brother's accomplices had been romantically involved for some time, after the two met at Yūki's wedding in 2005. Due to the circumstances surrounding the robbery scandal, they haven't been in contact with each other. Late in 2007, after her sudden H!P graduation, rumors aroused the very next day stating that Avex's CEO, Max Matsuura, had shown interest in signing Goto in for Avex. During Goto's brother trial, she disappeared from the media-eye. 2008 On March 25, 2008, Maki re-opened her blog during her stay in Los Angeles, where she studied and practiced different types of song and dance, including R&B, jazz and hip-hop. Her blog didn't include any reference to Up-Front agency (but was still on the same address), and it was assumed that her contract with Up-Front had expired on March 1st and was not renewed as expected. Her last blog entry was on April 22. On June 19, 2008 (after many rumors had circulated), it was released to the press that Goto Maki had signed with the record label Rhythm Zone under avex. Maki debuted with Avex when she participated in the company's shareholders' meeting on June 22nd, 2008, singing a cover of Whitney Houston's "Saving All My Love for You." She also participated in a-nation'08 (Osaka on August 24th and Tokyo on August 31st) alongside with Kumi Koda, Ai Otsuka, EXILE, Ami Suzuki, AAA, TVXQ, Namie Amuro, and Ayumi Hamasaki, among others. On a-nation, she performed the self-written song "Hear me", a song unreleased to the date, drawing media attention for the first time since her graduation. 2009 The SWEET BLACK Project is a cross-media collaboration between J-WAVE, Avex and Mixi. Goto Maki herself chose the logo and the name, which is meant to reflect the “positive and negative” side of the life of today’s women. On January 5th, 2009, J-WAVE premiered “SWEET BLACK Girls”, a 15 minutes segment hosted by Goto Maki and Ryu as part of the popular radio show “PLATOn”. The show airs Mon-Fri and focuses on the life of women on their twenties. Reception was extremely good, as 30,000 messages were received during the first week only. To complete the project, Mixi, the most used networking community in Japan, opened a special space for Sweet Black, and Avex launched a web-documentary on YouTube based on Goto’s daily routine as a singer. Immediate success was acquainted, admittedly beyond expectations. On January 21st, Goto released her first digital single with Avex: Fly away. The lyrics, penned by Maki herself, are based on Mambo, a story written by young author Hitomi Kanehara, who won the Akutagawa Prize for her 2003 novel "Hebi ni Piasu" ("Snakes and Earrings"). Barely a month later, on February 25st, Goto released her second digital single, titled Lady-Rise, also penned by herself. This time, Goto collaborated with Sakurazawa Erika, a Japanese manga author whose works are mostly published in josei magazines (comics targeted to a young women audience). On March 7th, 2009 Maki modeled at Japan’s biggest fashion event, TOKYO GIRLS COLLECTION. 2010 In early 2010, Goto witnessed the death of her mother, Goto Tokiko, in their home in Edogawa, Tokyo. Her death was apparently caused by a fatal fall from the third story of their house while Tokiko was under the influence of alcohol on the 23rd of January. Goto herself found her at around 11 PM, and she was rushed to the hospital before passing away on the 24th. A funeral service was held on the 28th, attended by Goto and several former Hello! Project members. After a brief hiatus, Goto returned to the music scene announcing her official debut (as opposed to her collaboration with SWEET BLACK, Goto's works from this point forward would bear only her name). The mini-album "ONE", released on July 28th, 2010 features five new songs all under the name of 'Goto Maki'. Goto put on a mini-live, which was recorded and streamed live online, in which she discussed the album and performed three songs. As promotion for this release, Goto appeared on several Television shows. One particular show, Kinyoubi no Suma tachi e, aired a 2-hour special on her life and included interviews with Goto as well as a performance of one of her new songs, 華詩-hanauta-, written for her mother. This episode reached 19.3% ratings for the show, making it the most watched program of the day. On July 24th, 2010, she performed on MelodiX!, a TV Tokyo program. 2011 On May 2, 2011, Goto appeared on the TV show "Kamisun!". On June 22, 2011, she announced on her official website that she will be going on hiatus in January 2012. In her blog she describes that she has been looking at her life differently since her mother passed away, and she needs a hiatus to find herself again. http://www.tokyohive.com/2011/06/former-morning-musume-member-goto-maki-going-on-hiatus-in-2012/ On September 30, 2011, Goto Maki attended Takahasi Ai's graduation. On August 2, 2011, an official website for Goto Maki’s pre-hiatus last concert titled G-Emotion FINAL has been opened. http://makigoto.tv/gemotionfinal/index.html On October 17, 2011, Goto opened a temporary Ameba blog. The blog was opened for 510 hours (Goto = 510), which is roughly 21 days. On December 4, 2011, her last concert "G-Emotion Final ~for you~" before her last hiatus was streamed live and was open to watch for a small fee. On her last concert Dream Morning Musume appeared and sang LOVE Machine. 2012 On January 18, 2012, Goto Maki's “G-Emotion Final ~for you~” DVD Cover and tracklist were released. The release date for it to be on sale and for the public would be on 3/7 of 2012. On March 10th, Dream Morning Musume held their ‘First chapter final’ live concert titled “Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan~Dai 1 Shou Shuumaku ‘Yuusha tachi, Shuugou seyo’~” at Nippon Budokan. Current Morning Musume members, and OG members, Ishiguro Aya and Tsuji Nozomi made their guest appearance. Moreover, Goto Maki who has been on indefinite hiatus since the end of last year, also made a surprise appearance. For this day’s live, a total of 24 former and current Morning Musume members got together on the stage. 2013 On February 21st, Goto Maki came back into the public and will have her first public activities promoting Monster Hunter for Capcom. http://mantan-web.jp/2013/02/21/20130221dog00m200066000c.html Profile *'Name: '''Goto Maki (後藤真希) *'Nickname:' Gottchan, Gottsuan, Gocchin, Gomaki, Goma-chan, Makirin *'Birth date:' *'Birthplace:' Edogawa, Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 160 cm (5'3") *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Siblings:' Two older sisters and younger brother/singer Goto Yuuki *'Hobbies:' Cooking, enjoying movies, Collecting polaroids *'Favorite colors:' Deep blue, gray, yellow, white, pale pink *'Favorite flowers:' Baby's breaths *'Favorite food:' Mont blanc, ice cream, rice *'Disliked food:' Liver, sea urchin, avocado, papaya *'Years in Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Hello! Project Status:' **1999-08-22: Member **1999-08-22: Morning Musume Member **2002-09-23: Graduated Morning Musume **2007-10-28: Graduated *'Up Front Agency Status:' **1999-08-22: Member **2009-10-28: Graduated **2012-03-10: Member for that Day *'avex trax Status:' **2008-06-19: Member **2009-03-08: Haitus **2010-06-10: Member **2012-01-02: Haitus *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (1999–2002) **Gomattou (2002–2003) **Nochiura Natsumi (2004–2005) **DEF.DIVA (2005–2006) **Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) *'Subgroups:' **Petitmoni (1999–2002) **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) *'Shuffle units:' **2000: Akagumi 4 **2001: 7nin Matsuri **2002: Sexy 8 **2004: H.P. All Stars Discography Albums *2003.02.05 Makking GOLD 1 (マッキングGOLD ) *2004.01.28 2 Paint It Gold (②ペイント イット ゴールド) *2005.02.23 3rd Station (3rd ステーション) *2007.09.19 How to use SEXY *2011.11.02 Ai Kotoba (VOICE) (愛言葉) Mini Albums *2009.09.16 SWEET BLACK (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *2010.07.07 ONE *2011.01.12 Gloria *2011.05.05 LOVE Best Albums *2005.12.14 Goto Maki Premium Best 1 (後藤真希 プレミア ベスト 1) *2010.08.25 Goto Maki 2001 - 2007 Stage Albums *2003.03.05 Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage! Original Cast Ban Singles *2001.03.28 Ai no Bakayarou (愛のバカやろう) *2001.09.19 Afurechau...BE IN LOVE (溢れちゃう... BE IN LOVE) *2002.05.09 Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (手を握って歩きたい) *2002.08.21 Yaruki! IT'S EASY (やる気! IT'S EASY) *2002.12.18 Sans Toi Ma Mie / Kimi to Itsumademo (サン・トワ・マミー) *2003.03.19 Uwasa no SEXY GUY (うわさの SEXY GUY) *2003.06.18 Scramble (スクランブル) *2003.08.27 Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON (抱いてよ! PLEASE GO ON) *2003.11.27 Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! (原色 GAL 派手に行くべ!) *2004.03.17 Sayonara no LOVE SONG (サヨナラの LOVE SONG) *2004.07.07 Yokohama Shinkirou (横浜蜃気楼) *2004.11.17 Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" (さよなら「友達にはなりたくないの」) *2005.07.06 Suppin to Namida. (スッピンと涙。) *2006.01.25 Ima ni Kitto... In My LIFE (今にきっと... In My LIFE) *2006.06.07 Glass no Pumps (ガラスのパンプス) *2006.10.11 SOME BOYS! TOUCH *2007.04.11 Secret Collaborations *2003 Suppin to Namida (theme song to Nanairo no Obanzai) *2009.02.18 Golden Luv (Ravex feat Goto Maki) *2009.04.08 Fly Away House Nation Mix (House Nation feat Goto Maki) *2009.07.29 Crazy in Love (DJ Mayumi feat. Goto Maki) *2011.10.19 Non stop love Yoroshiku!! (Non stop love 夜露死苦!!) (Ayanokouji Shou & Goto Maki) Digital Downloads *2009.01.21 Fly Away (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *2009.02.25 Lady Rise (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *2009.04.27 ...With (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *2010.10.10 Koi Hitoyo (恋一夜) *2011.07.20 What Is LOVE / SCANDALOUS Unreleased songs *2008.08.24 Hear Me (A-nation'08, Osaka; A version with different lyrics titled "Mine" was featured on her mini album Sweet Black) *2008.08.24 Shy Guy (A-nation'08, Osaka; A cover version from Diana Kings song Shy Guy.) Group Songs *2002.03.27 Hajimete no Rock Concert (with Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Tsuji Nozomi, and Ogawa Makoto) DVDs *2003.12.10 Goto Maki Single V Clips 1 (後藤真希 シングルVクリップス①) *2004.08.04 Alo-Hello! Goto Maki DVD *2006.03.29 Alo-Hello! 2 Goto Maki DVD Other DVDs *2008.12.14 A-Nation'08: Avex All Cast Special Live (20th Anniversary Special Edition) *2011.12.14 A-Nation for Life Singles Participated In Morning Musume *LOVE Machine *Koi no Dance Site *Happy Summer Wedding *I WISH *Ren'ai Revolution 21 *The☆Peace! *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Souda! We're ALIVE *Do it! Now Petitmoni *Chokotto LOVE *Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Baisekou Daiseikou! *BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! *Pittari Shitai X'mas! DEF.DIVA *Suki Sugite Baka Mitai *LET'S GO Rakuten Eagles Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *Itoshiki Tomo e Akagumi 4 *Akai Nikkichou 7nin Matsuri *Summer Reggae! Rainbow Sexy 8 *Shiawase Desu ka? Gomattou *SHALL WE LOVE? Nochiura Natsumi *Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Works Movies *2000 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) *2002 Nama Tamago ( ナマタマゴ) *2003 Seishun Bakachin Ryorijuku ( 青春ばかちん料理塾) *2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) TV Dramas *2001 Mariya ( マリア) *2002 Yanpapa (やんぱぱ) *2002 Izu no Odoriko (伊豆の踊子) *2003 R.P.G. *2005 Yoshitsune (大河ドラマ 義経) *2006 Matsumoto Seichou Special Yubi ( 松本清張スペシャル・指) Musicals *2003 Ken & Mary no Merikenko on Stage! (けん&メリーのメリケン粉オンステージ!) *2004 Sayonara no LOVE SONG ( サヨナラのLOVE SONG) *2007 Gekidan Senior Graffiti Yokosuka Story (横須賀ストーリー) Radio *2003-20?? Young Town Douyoubi ( ヤングタウン土曜日) *2003-2005 Goto Maki no Makkinkin RADIO ( 後藤真希のマッキンキンRADIO) *2009- J-WAVE（81.3 FM）「SWEET BLACK Girls」 (毎週月～木曜日 23:05～23:15　※「PLATOn」内) Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky Publications Photobooks Solo *2001.11.06 Goto Maki (後藤真希) *2003.03.20 maki *2003.06.10 more maki *2004.04.25 PRISM *2004.07.23 Alo-Hello! Goto Maki (アロハロ! 後藤真希) *2005.04.27 Dear... *2006.08.21 FOXY FUNGO *2011.11.27 go to natura... Group *2000.12.?? Hamilton Island - (''with Abe Natsumi; Iida Kaori; Ishikawa Rika; Kago Ai; Nakazawa Yuko; Tsuji Nozomi; Yaguchi Mari; Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi ) *2001.04.?? Petitmoni Photobook - (with Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2002.03.?? Chain! Chain! Chain! Morning Musume - ( with Abe Natsumi; Iida Kaori; Ishikawa Rika; Kago Ai; Konno Asami; Niigaki Risa; Ogawa Makoto; Takahashi Ai; Tsuji Nozomi; Yaguchi Mari; Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2002.03.28 Morning Musume Gonagoto Photobook - (with Abe Natsumi; Iida Kaori; Ishikawa Rika; Kago Ai; Konno Asami; Niigaki Risa; Ogawa Makoto; Takahashi Ai; Tsuji Nozomi; Yaguchi Mari; Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2003.05.25 Morning Musume 5 Shuunen Kinen Memorial -(with Abe Natsumi; Fujimoto Miki; Fukuda Asuka; Ichii Sayaka; Iida Kaori; Ishiguro Aya; Ishikawa Rika; Kago Ai; Kamei Eri; Konno Asami; Michishige Sayumi; Nakazawa Yuko; Niigaki Risa; Ogawa Makoto; Takahashi Ai; Tanaka Reina; Tsuji Nozomi; Yaguchi Mari; Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2003.09.?? Pocket Morning Musume. ( ポケットモーニング娘。〈Vol.2〉) - (with Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Iida Kaori) Essay Books *2002.09.23 Goto Maki myself ( 後藤真希myself) *2002.12.?? Goto Maki Otakara Photo BOOK ( 後藤真希お宝フォトBOOK) *2003.09.23 99 no Goto Maki (99の後藤真希) *2003.12.?? Goto Maki Seishun no Sokuseki ( 後藤真希 青春の足跡) *2005.04.07 Goto Maki Chronicle 1999 - 2004 (19992004―後藤真希クロニクル) Trivia *She has one younger brother and two older sisters. *She has her belly-button pierced. *In June 2007, she left Hello! Project and in summer 2008, she signed with Avex. *Shares the same last name with THE Possible member Goto Yuki *Both of Goto's parents have passed away. *She has been named the sexiest member in Hello! Project. *She got her education at Hinode Girls Gakuen High School. *She is close friends with Koda Kumi and Koda Misono. *Maki is part of the SWEET BLACK Project, a cross-media collaboration between Avex, Mixi, and J-WAVE. Maki herself chose the name and the logo. *Yaguchi Mari has called Goto "the Koda Kumi of Hello! Project". *She once complained the length of her eyes is too far apart than an average human when she measured it with a ruler. *She posed nude to show her natural side for one of her singles after leaving Hello! Project. *She is good at air hockey. *She is the second former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project, the first being Nakazawa Yuko. *She is the only Hello! Project soloist with a #1 single. Total Sales Count Honorary Titles See Also *Goto Maki Concerts External Links *Discographies: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net, avex network, MakiGoto.tv *Temporary Blog *G-Emotion Concert Website *Official Site *Sweet Black Girls Blog cs:Goto Maki Category:Morning Musume Category:3rd Generation Category:Soloist Category:Akagumi 4 Category:7nin Matsuri Category:Sexy 8 Category:2007 departures Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:DEF.DIVA Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Elder Club Category:Hiatus Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:Blood type O Category:1999 additions Category:Members from Tokyo Category:1985 births Category:Petitmoni Category:Gomattou Category:Nochiura Natsumi Category:September Births Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:Goto Maki Concerts Category:Goto Maki Singles Category:Goto Maki Albums Category:Goto Maki Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Goto Maki DVDs Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Goto Maki Photobooks Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:3rd Generation shows in Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Avex Entertainment Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Gold Member Color Category:Orange Member Color Category:Unit leaders Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Staff members Category:Libra Category:Venus Mousse